


The Chrome Girl

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 10 - “I told you so”Jesse tries to tell the people at school about Lake. Nobody believes him.
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Chrome Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ever miss a few days of Fictober and desperately try to keep up?
> 
> I’m doing my best y’all ok

No one knew what was up with Jesse lately. He had gone missing for months, came back with a sudden boost of confidence, and wouldn’t stop rambling about a train that literally went on for forever or some girl made entirely of chrome.

Her name was Lake, he’d insist. She was just as real as the train, which was just as real as anything else, he would say. 

Nobody believed him, of course. 

So one day she showed up for Jesse’s swimming practice. 

And everybody gaped. 

One boy who insisted that she was just a special effect of some sort kept going off until he got flecked in the forehead by Lake’ very hard, very real fingers. That shut him up very quickly.

Jesse would say he didn’t want to gloat, which Lake would interject to, saying he did. But then Jesse said, in complete gloatiness and pride, “I told you so.”

And for once, he felt great about speaking out. 


End file.
